With the rapid development of display technology, people have higher and higher requirement on the display effect of display images of LCD devices. For example, LCD panels in the LCD devices are required to have the advantages of high transmittance, rapid response and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of an LCD panel of an LCD device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the LCD panel of the LCD device comprises a lower substrate 1, an upper substrate 2, a liquid crystal layer 3 disposed between the upper substrate 2 and the lower substrate 1, and electrode structures 4 formed between the lower substrate 1 and the liquid crystal layer 3. The electrode structure 4 includes an electrode 41, an electrode 42 and an electrode 43. The electrode 41 and the electrode 43 have strip structures; the electric potential of the electrode 41 is higher than that of the electrode 43; the electric potential of the electrode 42 is between the electric potential of the electrode 41 and the electric potential of the electrode 43; and the electrode 42 is a plate electrode.